


Need

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Atin wants to be what Sev needs.





	Need

Sev sits in Atin’s lap, rolling his hips, slowly riding him.  His arms are draped over broad shoulders, fingers tangled in his short hair.  “Remind me that we’re real,” he whispers against Atin’s lips, “Remind me that we’re safe.”

“We’re safe,” Atin whispers back, Sev’s forehead resting against his as they move together, long hair falling around them in a dark curtain, smelling of ozone and smoke and metal, “We’re together, that’s all we need.”  He groans softly, tilting his head up to kiss his lover again, hungry and deep, his teeth finding Sev’s lip, biting down just to hear him moan.

This isn’t rough, it’s not the brutal, violent, savage fuck they both crave, but it’s what they  _ need _ .  It’s something deeper, claiming each other for the night.  They need to belong to each other, to stop running for just a little while.  To just exist for a few stolen moments, and to not be at war, with the galaxy or with each other.  

“I’m so sick of all this.  I just want to be done,” Sev says, his voice raw and broken, and Atin’s fingers tighten on his shoulders, “I want to take you away from all this, just us.”   _ This _ is intimacy, confessing secrets and something like  _ love _ .  

“I know.  I know.  One day,” Atin promises, “One day, just us.”

Sev moans again, taking him a little harder, kissing the rest of his words off his lips.  Atin can’t stop panting into the kiss, his hips bucking under Sev, fucking into him.  They’re moving  _ together _ for the first time, slow and intimate, making this  _ last _ .  Outside  _ this _ is a war, and they’ll be fighting and running again tomorrow, but while they have  _ this _ , they have something close to peace.

“Atin-”  Sev meets his eyes for a moment and Atin  _ understands _ .  

“I know.  Me too.”  Atin wraps a hand around Sev’s cock as he says it, his other hand running through Sev’s hair, keeping them together while they both fall over the edge together, moaning each other’s names, breathing the same air, and for one breathtaking moment, they aren’t fighting or running, they just  _ are _ .

Once they’re cleaned up and lying together, Atin curls around Sev, holding him close.  He’ll leave soon, he knows, there are still lines they won’t cross, but… it can’t hurt to stay together just for a little while.  There’s a look in Sev’s eyes that he knows too well, and he reaches out, running his fingers over his cheek.  “You deserve this,” Atin whispers, “Don’t care what that voice in your head says, you deserve this.”  He hates Vau, hates him more than ever before, because he knows that cruel voice in Sev’s head - beautiful,  _ perfect _ Sev - is  _ his _ .  

Sev doesn’t say anything, just pulls him down into another kiss.  Atin knows that won’t chase away the self-doubt that haunts him, but if it helps… he can be what Sev needs.


End file.
